Depths of a Promise
by M.B. Anchor
Summary: In a dangerous situation Legolas makes a promise to Aragorn. At the time, neither realize the life-changing ramifications of these words. As the years pass, and the two face a myriad of different situations, each will discover just how deep the depths of the promise and friendship go. (NOT Slash)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: (wipes away a tear) Nothing is mine to claim, for everything belongs to the brilliant mind of Tolkien. **

**Author's Note: A snapshot of what is to come...**

* * *

~Prologue~

The wind slapped Legolas' face. His heart pounded as the hold around his chest tightened, constricting his lungs. Fingers dug painfully into the back of his neck. The golden-haired elf had underestimated the strength of the human. Panic rose like bile in his throat as the enemy hissed all around him. _No, I have to keep calm. I have to save Estel._ These monsters would not claim the life of the future king of men, not while he still drew breath.

However, that was easier said than done. Peering through the inky darkness with sky blue eyes, he hastily did a mental count of his enemies._ There are so many, and more coming_. Yet, Legolas had faced odds like this before and won. Few, if any, of those who threatened someone the elf cared about had survived the prince of Mirkwood's wrath. The muffled cry that pierced Legolas' ears only strengthened his resolve. _These scum will regret ever laying a hand on Estel,_ vowed the archer inwardly. No one hurt his friend without paying for it dearly. Even if it cost the elf his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just a little sneak peek to wet your appetite. The real chapter will be up in a few days...that is if you even want me to continue. Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	2. The Promise

**Author's Note: After much delay and college stress Chapter 1 is finally here! Information about this story is in the bottom Author's Note.**

* * *

The elven prince savored the sharp taste of dorwinion wine as it slid down his throat. With a sigh of contentment, he sank back into the soft, plum colored cushions of his chair. Rays of light from the crackling fire graced three regal figures as they reclined. Two of the elves shared the same features of blond hair and sharp blue eyes, their bearings radiating strength and vigilance. The older one wore silvery green robes, while the other was dressed in a dark green tunic trimmed with pale green thread. Rich burgundy robes adorned the third, a brunette elf. His whole being exuded wisdom, especially his eyes. Together, they sipped in companionable silence. The moment of peace was a much needed break from the taxing duties of ruling their separate realms.

"I hope you and your sons are enjoying your stay here in Mirkwood, Lord Elrond." inquired King Thranduil with a smile.

Setting his golden goblet down on the ornate stone table beside him, the Noldo elf returned the smile, "Aye, I am indeed. I did not realize how much I needed a break from Imladris until now. Although, I feel that Mirkwood may not be enjoying my sons quite as much they are enjoying it. The little episode of them switching the salt for sugar this morning had your kitchens in quite an uproar. I do apologize for that again."

"Think no more of it," stated Thranduil with a wave of his hand. His eyes, twinkling with mirth, shifted to his son. "In fact, I am sure that my own prankster is glad for the respite of being on the receiving end of my cooks' wrath. Lately, he too has been tormenting them."

At this, Legolas' face became a mask of mock innocence, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Ada. As for Elladan and Elrohir, I only wish I could have been there to witness the prank."

"Do not worry for something tells me that, unfortunately, it will not be their last prank before we leave. How was your patrol, Legolas? I trust it was uneventful," Lord Elrond asked.

The prince's eyes darkened at this question. "The patrol itself went smoothly. But we found evidence of a horde of spiders to the north. They are too close to our stronghold for my comfort." He paused with a look at his father, "With Ada's permission, I intend to lead a patrol to exterminate them within the next couple of days."

This news plunged the trio into a brooding silence, each thinking about the effects of the encroaching darkness. Wishing to banish the worry for his kingdom and son from his mind, Thranduil broke the silence, "Come now, there will be time to dwell on such evil matters later, but not tonight. Now, Elrond, tell us how the human child under your care fares. It seems your sons have begun to have a negative influence on him, for he is more rambunctious than when I saw him last."

"Ai, the twins have indeed corrupted the little rascal. Just before we left Imladris, Estel ran off with Glorfindel's clothing as he was bathing. I do not know if Glorfindel's face was red due more to anger or embarrassment," chuckled the elven lord with a shake of his head.

Suddenly, the wooden doors leading into the king's study burst open. Two flustered, identical figures rushed into the room. "Ada! Ada! We cannot him find anywhere!" chorused the brown-haired elves.

Standing from his chair, Lord Elrond placed a calming hand on each of his son's broad shoulders. "Elladan, Elrohir, slow down. Now, who are you talking about, and what do you mean you cannot find him?"

His countenance pinched with anxiety and guilt, Elladan responded, "It is Estel. He wandered off into the woods. Elrohir and I have been searching for him the last couple of hours. I honestly do not know where Aragorn went, Ada. I am sorry."

Thranduil and Legolas both leapt up at the twin's words. They shared a worried glance. At night the forest was hardly safe for an elf, let alone a four year old human child. Estel needed to be located, fast. "Lord Elrond, I will muster a search party, and personally help you look for your human son," the king announced as he signalled for a servant.

"Do you have an idea of the direction Estel was headed?" questioned Legolas urgently.

Elrohir nodded wearily, "We think he went towards the northern part of the woods."

The archer's stomach plummeted. _No!_ Without glancing at the alarmed faces of his father and Lord Elrond, he dashed out of the room. _There is no time to lose. It is only a matter of time before the spiders find the child._ The elf knew his father would follow him as soon as the patrol was ready. Right now, someone had to get to Aragorn before the spiders did, and Legolas travelled faster alone.

Hurrying into his chambers, the prince threw on a dark gray cloak. In two swift motions he slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder, and sheathed his twin knives. The firstborn paused in the middle of the room. He looked between his door and the balcony, contemplating._ The balcony is quicker._ With the grace of his race, Legolas darted to the balcony and sprung over it into a tree. The elf reached the ground in seconds. Darkness swallowed the prince as he sprinted towards the north.

* * *

The trees and scenery became a dark blur while he raced through the forest. The chatter of the night creatures filled the archer's ears, but he paid no attention to them. He had to find Estel. Locating the human in the vast woods was like trying to find a needle in a haystack._ Valar, please help me. Guide my steps._ Legolas strained his senses, hoping to hear or feel the child's presence. He sensed...nothing. "Estel!" the elf yelled, but the only answer was the resounding echo of his own voice. _Think, Legolas. There has to be some way to find him._ The trees whistled around him, worried. _The trees! Maybe they can direct me._ Skidding to a halt before a wizened oak, the prince placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. _Great tree, I am in need of your assistance. I am searching for a young human child. It is urgent that I find him for he is in grave danger. Though I am unable to sense him, perhaps you or your brethren can. Pray, tell me what you know._

After a minute, the oak rumbled its response. Legolas' eyes flew open at the answer. _You know where he is! Hannon le. Can you lead me there?_ The trees became animated and the archer began sprinting once again. There was an uneasy manner to the woods that chilled him.

Half an hour passed swiftly. The trees begged for him to quicken his pace. With each second, the foreboding in the elf's heart grew. _Where is he?_ His eyes constantly scanned the forest in an effort to glimpse of Estel. A cry of sheer terror suddenly reached his ears. The child was close and in trouble. "Estel! Hang on, I am coming!" called the prince as he pumped his legs harder.

Within the span of a minute the human came into view, followed by a large, vicious looking spider. In the blink of an eye, the archer nocked an arrow, aimed, and released the deadly projectile. The evil creature collapsed with a shriek, the arrow embedded deeply between its red eyes. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. Lowering his bow, the prince strode over to the trembling child. Aragorn's round face was smeared with dirt. His scarlet tunic stained, and torn by cruel thorns and branches. Leaves adorned his matted brown locks. _He looks terrible._ Opening his arms, Legolas soothed,"Come here, tithen pen, you are safe."

The human rushed into the strong, secure arms. His rapid breathing slowed as the elf rubbed his back. "Legolas, I...I...I was so sca...scared. I thought the spider was going...going...to eat me," Estel choked as he buried his head in the prince's soft tunic.

Pulling the child closer, the prince continued to quiet the boy, "Shh..it is all right. There is no need to be scared. Soon you will be reunited with your brothers and ada. Now…" An eerie noise cut off his words.

Both heard it. Aragorn's silver eyes darted around looking for the origin of the sound. Legolas' perceptive ears caught not one, but several noises. The clicking and hissing sent shivers up and down the elf's spine. Blue eyes scoured the trees. The elf inwardly berated himself, _Being this far north, I should have assumed that that one spider would not have been alone_. They needed to flee the area. "Estel, listen very carefully," Legolas whispered. "I think that there are more spiders. There is nothing to be afraid of, but we should leave. I am going to run very fast, and I need you to hang on tightly to me. Do you understand?"

Estel's chin quivered slightly as he nodded. Without hesitation, he wrapped his short arms around the elf's lean neck. The prince picked the child up and stood. Legolas inhaled deeply. A few seconds passed while he prepared himself for the desperate dash to the elven stronghold and safety. If possible, he did not want to risk Aragorn's life by facing the spiders alone._ Valar be with us…_

A sharp crack from the tree above signaled the elf's time was up, and the race began. Legolas ran like the Nazgul was chasing him. _If only I could travel in the trees._ But he did not dare, not with the spiders amongst their limbs. Deftly, he jumped over jutting roots and dodged the trunks that lay in his path. Estel bounced in his arms. The prince could hear the hissing drawing closer and closer. Tree limbs groaned, and leaves fell to the ground from the dark creatures' pursuit. They spoke of their foul intentions for their prey as they chased after the elf and boy. "Not if I have anything to say about it," muttered the archer imperceptibly while he strained to go faster. It was not enough. No matter how fast he ran, the spiders were gaining on him. Help was still too far away.

The wind slapped Legolas' face. His heart pounded as the boy's hold around his chest tightened, constricting his lungs. Fingers dug painfully into the back of his neck. The elf had underestimated the strength of the human. Panic rose like bile in his throat as the enemy hissed all around him. _No, I have to keep calm. I have to save Estel._ These monsters would not claim the life of the future king of men, not while he still drew breath. However, that was easier said than done. Peering through the inky darkness, he hastily did a mental count of his enemies. _There are at least ten. So many...and five more coming!_ Yet, Legolas had faced odds like this before and won. Few, if any, of those who threatened someone the elf cared about had survived the prince of Mirkwood's wrath. The muffled cry that pierced Legolas' ears only strengthened his resolve. Though the child was trying to hide it, the elf could feel his fear. He had to take a stand and fight. _These scum will regret it if they lay a hand on Estel,_ vowed the archer inwardly. No one hurt his friend without paying for it dearly. Even if it cost him his life.

As he switched tactics, he searched the area for a defensible position. A small circular opening in the trees appeared up ahead. _That will work. Now, I need a place to hide Aragorn._ Then he spotted it. There was a hollowed opening at the bottom of one tree, just big enough to fit a young child. The prince needed to hurry, the spiders would be upon him in a few minutes. Silently, he stopped at the foot of the tree.

"Legolas, why did you stop?" questioned the boy anxiously.

The elf gently tilted Estel's chin up. "Listen, tithen pen. I cannot outrun the spiders, so I am going to fight them. I need you to hide here in this tree while I do this."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "Hide without you?"

"Yes," Legolas sighed.

Grasping a golden braid tightly in his pudgy fist, the child hugged the prince tighter. "No! Don't leave me, Legolas. The spiders will hurt me. Please, don't leave me alone," Estel cried despairingly, tears spilling down his ruddy cheeks. "Hide with me."

The pitiful plea demolished the walls that guarded the archer's heart and penetrated his soul. He wanted nothing more than to be able to fulfill the child's request, but he had to battle the enemy for both their sakes.

Carefully prying the child away from his chest, Legolas softly commanded, "Estel Elrondion, look at me. I swear I will not let them hurt you, nor will I leave you! For as long as I dwell here in Middle Earth, and as long as it is in my power to do so, I will protect you. You will never be alone for my friendship is yours forever. If you require it, I will follow you even to the ends of the earth and beyond. I solemnly swear this to you in the names of the Valar." His hand quickly retrieved a small ornate knife from his boot. "Here, take this. Careful, Estel, do not touch the edges, only the hilt. This is a symbol of my oath to you, and it also represents my pledge not to willingly break my promise," stated the elf as he handed it the human.

The forest around them screamed for him to hurry. His senses tingled, the spiders would reach them within a minute. "There is no more time to lose, you must hide in the tree now, tithen pen. Be brave and remember my promise, mellon nin. Everything will be all right," Legolas instructed as he tucked the boy into the tree. "The tree and I will protect you. No matter what, do not come out until all of the spiders are gone. Understand?"

Not trusting his voice, Aragorn nodded mutely. His eyes, red from crying, shone with concern for his friend. The child fought the urge to cling to the elf. Legolas had told him to be brave, so he would try his best to do so. Shifting his position to keep the rough bark from digging into his back, Estel whispered what he heard his ada always tell his brothers before they left to hunt, "Be safe."

Legolas squeezed the small human hand assuringly one last time. Placing his other hand on tree, the elf entreated, _O'tree, I place this child in your protection. I ask you to not allow any harm to come to him should I fall in battle. Keep him safe until all the spiders are destroyed, or I and my kin ask for you to release him. Hannon le, mellon nin._ The tree creaked as it moved its roots to block any access to the opening where the human was stored.

The prince smiled in appreciation, for that was all he had time for. A whooshing sound sliced through the air. _So it begins._ He ducked and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the sticky webbing intended for him. The elven bow twanged as its owner released an arrow in retaliation. The arrow flew true, and its victim fell to the forest floor. The spiders shrieked in anger at the death of their companion. Taking an advantage of the distraction, Legolas fired four arrows in rapid succession, each hitting their mark. Black masses descended from the trees, surrounding him. Bloodthirsty eyes met determined, icy blue ones. With a screech, the group converged on the lone elf.

_I only have the opportunity for one shot before they will be too close for archery._ Shifting the aim of his bow, Legolas zeroed in on the nearest spider and fired. The victim fell as the others continued their attack. Sliding from their sheaths, the elf's twin blades rang with the melody of death. They glittered in the gray moonlight that floated through the thick foliage. The archer planted the knives into the head of the first spider to reach him.

Within the fraction of a second, he dislodged a knife, spun his arm around, and stabbed a beast behind him. Two more attempted to bring the elf down. Legolas dodged the sharp stinger of one while ducking under the body of the other. He slid his steel down its abdomen, slicing it open. A hairy leg wrapped around the prince's leg and jerked him to the ground. He landed on the ground with a hard "thud". A stinger plunged towards him. With the speed of his race, Legolas rolled to the side. An elven knife lashed out and swiped off the creature's limbs. He finished it off with a stab to the spider's heart. Expertly, he whirled through the maze of legs and stingers, killing two more.

Suddenly, a mass of webbing hit the elf in the face, momentarily blinding him. A spindly leg slammed into Legolas and hurled him through the air. He smashed against a tree trunk. The prince gasped painfully as the force pushed the air from his lungs. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. A foul clicking, snapping-like sound filled his ears. The revolting touch of a spider brought his attention back to reality. With a grunt and flick of his knife, Legolas severed the limb snaking around his neck. The evil beast recoiled at the move. After righting himself, the archer plunged his weapons into the head of his enemy.

Slightly disoriented from colliding with the tree, he failed to sense the spider above him until it was too late. A stabbing, numbing pain engulfed his shoulder. _Spider venom..._ Elven steel fatally pierced the creature's belly in retaliation. The prince's surroundings swirled in a spinning haze before his eyes. _No! I cannot let the venom...overcome me. Not yet...there is still one spider left._ A twig snapped behind him.

He pivoted just in time to avoid the point of a stinger. Sensing weakness, the spider bore down on its prey. Sluggishly, Legolas danced around the eight legs, deflecting blows from the creature's jaws and stinger with his knives. The blood in his veins felt icy as his heart rate slowed against the his will. _I...must hang...on…_ Ducking a blow from his enemy's leg, the elf eyed the beast's exposed chest and sunk his knife into the chest cavity. Screaming in pain, the spider yanked away. Legolas' now foggy mind barely registered that his foe still lived. He shakily aimed the steel in his hand and launched it at the spider. The missile sang through the air. Elf and spider both fell to the ground at the same time, one dead with a blade lodged in its skull, the other overcome by the venom wreaking havoc in his system.

* * *

From his hiding place, Estel slowly uncovered his ears and pried his eyes open. The sounds of battle frightened him, but the silence scared him even more. "Legolas?!" the human whimpered. Only the wind responded. His heart beat painfully with fear of his friend's fate. The unknown felt like an oppressive weight on his chest. _Why is he not answering?_

Aragorn sat inside the trunk for several minutes, hoping to hear or see his protector. Yet, the elf did not call or come for him. He was only a child, but he knew something was wrong._ I don't care if there are spiders. I'm going out there. Legolas might need my help._ Estel squirmed into a position that allowed him to crawl out of the hollowed hole. Cautiously, he crept out. Sensing no harm to its charge, the tree sunk its roots back into the earth.

Rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, the boy glanced around nervously searching for spiders and his friend. He made out a limp form draped in a dark cloak several feet away. _Legolas!_ The crunching of leaves echoed through the night from the small feet that ran across them.

"Legolas! Legolas! Legolas…" the sight of the prince cut off Estel's words. Even though they were scraped, the human fell to his knees beside Legolas. Grimy hands brushed away the blonde strands that littered his ashen face. Blue eyes stared unseeing at Estel and froth decorated the archer's mouth. The frozen expression on his face was one of pain. Tears spilled from the child's eyes. Aragorn had seen elves sleep with their eyes open before, but they never looked like this. He began to shake Legolas forcefully, desperately, as he sobbed, "Wake up! Please wake up! Don't be dead Legolas. Don't be dead...please! Legolas!" The prince remained motionless and unresponsive to the heartrending cries. This meant only one thing in Estel's mind.

Fuzzy, painful memories of his own parents' deaths flooded his head. Grabbing his head, he tried to shake them away, to no avail. Now, his friend was also dead. The realization seared his little soul. "You said you would not leave me. You promised!" wailed the boy. He laid across Legolas' chest, trying to draw any sense of comfort. _I just want my ada._

The sound of something approaching broke off Aragorn's sniffles. Petrified, he leapt to his feet. _The spiders! They're coming back._ His instincts screamed at him to run back and hide in the tree. The sight of his friend stopped him in his tracks. Silver orbs darted back and forth between the direction where the sound was coming and Legolas. His eyes displayed the inner battle between fleeing or staying with his friend. _The spiders will eat Legolas. Legolas died protecting me, I can't let the spiders eat him. But what can I do to stop them? They will just kill and eat me too_. A beam of moonlight illuminated the small knife that the elf had given the human from the ground where Estel had dropped it._ I can fight them with that!_ Estel was not allowed to touch knives at home, let alone use one in a fight. Still, it was his only defense, and he was determined to not let the spiders have his friend's body.

Scurrying over to the small blade, he scooped it up and positioned himself in front of Legolas' prone form. The sound was really close. Aragorn spread his feet like he had seen Elladan and Elrohir do in their sword practice, and gripped the knife in front of him. His countenance was that of a young, untried, uncertain, yet ready warrior. The child swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. Legolas had told him to be brave, so he would be. _I will do this for my friend, Legolas, because he did it for me._ In just a second, whatever it was would reach the pair. The knife shook in the small hands.

* * *

Fifteen elves burst forth from the trees with bows and swords drawn."Estel!" exclaimed an elf in burgundy robes amidst the patrol of elves. Hurriedly, he and two other brunette elves rushed towards the boy.

"Ada! Dan, Ro!" Aragorn squealed and dashed into Lord Elrond's waiting arms. He returned the tight, secure, loving embrace of the elven lord.

A golden-haired elf frantically sprinted past the reunited family. "Legolas! Ion nin! Valar no!" Thranduil dropped beside Legolas. His face contorted with worry as he cradled his limp son in his arms. The dark, lifeless masses scattered around the forest floor gave testament to the battle and injury that had taken place. The king inwardly lectured his unconscious Greenleaf,_ Ai! Why do you have to be so darn daring and brave, ion nin?! Look where it has gotten you...again! I wonder if you even know what it costs me to see you like this?_ Tears pricked his eyes. _Once again I have come too late to save you from harm._ Directing his attention away from such painful thoughts, Thranduil ordered his archers, "Guard the perimeter. Make sure there are no more of these foul spiders." The Mirkwood elves solemnly hastened to do their ruler's bidding.

Realizing his aid was needed, Elrond handed Aragorn over to Elrohir. Quickly, the great healer knelt beside Thranduil and began to carefully examine the prince.

Meanwhile, Elladan gently pried the knife from the boy's fingers. "Estel, where did you get this?"

Estel peeked his head out from the crook of Elrohir's neck. "Legolas gave it to me," he muttered. His eyes bulged with remembrance. "Legolas is dead and it is all my fault!" sniffled the human, "The spiders killed him! I'm sorry."

Elrond turned his head to meet the dismayed faces of his three sons. Offering a small smile, the lord assured, "Fear not, ion nins. Legolas is not dead."

"Will he be all right?" Thranduil inquired anxiously. He knew from the symptoms that Legolas had merely been poisoned by a spider. Still, when it came to his son and wounds, looks could be deceiving, and he had long ago given up trying to determine the severity of Legolas' injuries. His calloused, hardened fingers caressed the prince's cheek, lovingly smoothing out the lines of discomfort. Anytime his greenleaf was hurt, his heart clinched with fear. _I would fade if I lost you, Legolas. You are the light and joy of my life._

"Aye, mellon nin. I detect no other punctures besides the one on his shoulder. He is only suffering from the venom of one spider. Be at peace, Thranduil, your boy is strong enough to easily overcome the venom's effects with rest and an antidote," declared Elrond as he clasped the king's armored shoulder.

Leaning over to his twin, Elrohir snickered, "I bet Legolas' recovery involves ada's awful tea, or should I say brew?"

Sharp eyes glared at his son. "I heard that!" growled the healer good-naturedly.

"So Legolas' is going to wake up and be okay, Ada?" piped up Estel. Hope overshadowed the wearied features of his countenance.

Elrond nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, Estel. With a bit of care he should awaken in a few hours. Come, let's us fashion a litter and return to safety and the healing ward where I can properly tend to Legolas. I think we have had enough adventure for one night."

* * *

He had not had a headache like this since he got into his father's dorwinion wine as a young elfling. It felt as if a dwarf was pounding his head unrelentlessly with an axe. All of the muscles in his body were achy and stiff. A sheen of sweat covered his brow. The prince just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep forever. He felt bone-tired anyway. _Why do I feel this way? What has rendered me in such a state?_

Against the throbbing pain, he willed his sluggish mind to recollect the events prior to his blacking out. _There were dark creatures. Orcs...no...it was spiders. Spiders! Estel!_ Legolas' eyes shot open, only to be burned by the streaming sunlight. The elf moaned as he quickly shut them.

A cool, familiar hand touched his forehead. "Legolas? Are you awake, ion nin?" Thranduil questioned.

The prince gave a small nod. "Hurts," he rasped. "Ada...Estel...is he all right?"

"Shh...don't excite yourself. The human child is fine. It is you I am worried about." Gently, the older elf placed a cold cloth on his son's forehead, "Here. This should help with that fierce headache you are experiencing. If you are up to it, and if Lord Elrond permits, I shall send for some broth."

Legolas' stomach churned and a wave of nausea swept over him. "Hannon le, Ada, but I do not think I could keep the broth down just yet."

"Very well. While we wait for your stomach to settle, let us discuss the foolishness of taking on fifteen spiders alone." Ignoring the prince's groan, Thranduil continued his lecture, "When will you learn to be more careful? Valar, Legolas you could have been killed! What if we had not found you when we did? You would still be laying out there an easy meal for any foul creature that decided it was hungry! Ai...Legolas, I love you, and I do not want to lose you. Every time you do something rash it seems that that fate becomes ever real to me." A small tear trickled down the king's cheek.

Reaching out, Legolas wiped away the tear. "Oh Ada. When will you realized that I am like mold, you cannot get rid of me. About last night, fighting the spiders was the only way, and I knew that you would follow and find me. You always do."

Sighing, Thranduil embraced Legolas, "You know how to melt your ada's stone heart. You're so much like your naneth. Just...try to be more careful, Ion."

"I will, Ada," assured the prince.

Suddenly, the doors to the healing ward swung open. "Legolas! You're awake!" squealed the four year-old child as he dashed across the room. With a bounding hop, he landed on the archer's stomach.

Anticipating such an action, Legolas barely had time to steel his stomach muscles. "Ooof! It is nice to see you too, Estel," laughed the elf as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Estel, I told you to leave Legolas alone until I was done examining him," Lord Elrond admonished with a raised eyebrow. He strode over to the bed from the doorway.

Eyeing the way the human deflated at this chastisement, the prince pulled Aragorn closer, "It is all right, hir nin. I do not mind."

"Very well, let me check your wound, Legolas." Elrond propped the younger elf up with Thranduil's help. As he untied the bandages covering the puncture, Elrond murmured solemnly, "Hannon le, Legolas for saving Estel's life by risking your own. I, and ultimately Middle Earth, are in your debt."

"You are most welcome, hir nin." Gazing down into Estel's beaming, innocent face, Legolas smiled. The human was good and strong. One day he would grow into a wise, capable man and leader. Compassion filled Estel's big heart. _You will make a great king, Aragorn son of Arathorn. You are someone I am honored to consider my friend and worthy of my promise. Though you will face many hardships know that I will be by your side to face them with you._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ What do you think? It is just the beginning. I plan to detail their friendship with scenes that I invent and with scenes from the movies so the story will be AU and movie-verse depending on the chapter. I am not going to update at a certain time because college is unpredictable ****which in turn hinders me from updating a specified time. However, I will update when I am able. The length of the chapters will vary. This story is not dependent on or connected to my story Worth Fighting For, and it will hopefully be more lighthearted. I think this covers it. If you have questions let me know. Hope you are as excited as I am! **

***Also, I am in need of a beta. Any offers? Thanks!***

**_Translation:_**

**_Ada/Adar - Daddy/Dad_**

**_Naneth - Mother_**

**_Ion/Ion nin - Son/My son_**

**_Tithen pen - little one_**

**_Mellon nin - My friend_**

**_Hannon le - Thank you_**

**_Valar - Middle Earth's deities_**

**_Hir nin - My lord_**

**_Imladris - The elven realm also called Rivendell _**

**_Estel - Aragorn's adopted/elven name. It means "Hope"_**


End file.
